Ruleta Rusa
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: POV Komi - La ruleta rusa es, si lo miras en la Wikipedia, un juego al azar potencialmente mortal en el que se coloca una bala en un revolver clásico y una persona se dispara en la cabeza tras girar el cilindro. Normalmente se juega entre dos personas y se apuesta un montón de dinero. El que sobrevive huye con la pasta. - En humor y drama por los lols


**NA: Esta historia es una idea original de mi hermana, pero la he ejecutado yo i don't know why. Es desde el punto de vista de Komi, al que amo. Y ya.**

La ruleta rusa es, si lo miras en la Wikipedia, un juego al azar potencialmente mortal en el que se coloca una bala en un revolver clásico y una persona se dispara en la cabeza tras girar el cilindro. Normalmente se juega entre dos personas y se apuesta un montón de dinero. El que sobrevive se queda la pasta, el que muere esparce sus sesos por el cuerpo y deja una imagen susceptible a hacerte vomitar y que debe costar lo suyo de limpiar.

No era que en los campamentos se fomentase una acción delictiva en la que se permitiera jugar a la ruleta rusa, ni que Kuroo, Bokuto y Yukie pretendieran matar a nadie. Lejos de eso solo trataban de hacer el mundo algo más emocionante.

Yo observé los hechos desde fuera, y todos pensaban que no sabía nada de nada, lo cual es positivo porque así no sufrí ningún tipo de chantaje a cambio de mi silencio. Aunque claro, yo iba a guardar silencio igualmente y no era precisamente por miedo. Bueno, la realidad es que Yukie me lo contó, pero como lo he dicho sonaba más interesante.

Todo empezó la noche antes de los campamentos de verano, cuando Bokuto me llamó por teléfono. Yo estaba estirado en el comedor, junto al ventilador, mirándola la televisión y cambiando de canal compulsivamente porque a pesar de tener la NHK nunca hacen nada en la tele.

Sonó el teléfono, pero mi carácter de ahorro de energía hizo que no me levantara. Escuché los pasos de mi madre desde la cocina hasta la recpeción de la casa, donde estaba el condenado aparato. Siempre les digo que compren uno inalámbrico, pero es que mi padre es un enamorado de los clásicos ¡Que tedio de hombre por favor!

—Haruki, tu amigo Kotaro al teléfono — dijo ella.

Así que me levanté pensando en el teléfono inalámbrico que no tenía. Arrastré los pies sintiendo el calor y me senté en el escalón de la entrada tomando el auricular del teléfono arcaico entre mis dedos.

—Hola, Bokuto — dije preguntándome qué diablos querría. Pero era Bokuto, no hacía falta preguntar, en el 90% de los casos me lo diría antes de que dijera hola.

—Necesito que me traigas los laxantes mañana — dijo añadiendo un largo rollo sobre que Kenma vivía estreñido y que si queríamos partidos justos teníamos que cuidar de él como un bebé y algo más largo que no sabría explicar.

Pensé que antes de decirle que sí era lo suyo comprobar que había laxantes en casa. También debía preguntarle a mi madre si podía cogerlos, pero eso estaba de más.

—Vale, espera un momento — arrastré mi cuerpo hasta el baño y miré los laxantes en su caja dispuestos en el armario como mi madre los solía dejar. Eran suyos, sí, yo siempre he gozado de un excelente movimiento intestinal. Volví hacia el teléfono y escuché la voz de Bokuto, que había seguido hablando a pesar de que le había dicho que esperase. Siempre en su mundo. — Sí, te los llevaré.

—No, no, dámelos a mí, pero son para Kenma — confirmó de nuevo haciéndome sospechar que si eran para él. Pero ciertamente no me interesa mucho si es de esas personas que solo pueden cagar en paz en su casa. Siento pena por esa clase de gente, genuina pena, pobrecillos.

El asunto se quedó ahí. Yo colgué y guardé los laxantes en la mochila que me había preparado. Bueno, sinceramente mi madre la había preparado primero, pero siempre me pone cosas absurdas, así que yo la había desmontado y vuelto a montar con cosas útiles. Como repelente de mosquitos y bolsas de patatas extras. Mientras hacía aquello me llamó Saru, y salí un rato a la feria con él. Nada relevante pasó, solo Konoha recibiendo collejas de Yukie, y ella y Washio obsesionándose con el takoyaki.

El campamento se inició guay. Fukurodani siempre íbamos en cabeza, que le vamos a hacer si somos los putos amos. No es una respuesta emocional porque sea mi equipo, es un sentido lógico por nuestra amplia capacidad ofensiva. Cabe decir que le di los laxantes a Bokuto en el autobús sin pensar verdaderamente que quizá no lo quería para él y de verdad fuera para "otra persona".

Por si no lo sabéis empezaré a dibujar círculos más cerrados frente a la ruleta rusa. Las chicas eran las encargadas de la cocina. El mundo es sexista, no lo he elegido yo, pero es que yo no me fiaría de nada que cocinaran Bokuto y Kuroo, y sinceramente no es una exageración.

Yukie era de lejos la que peor cocinaba de todas, así que si le tocaba hacer la tempura, yo temía acabar con salmonelosis. Aunque lo raro era que a ella la dejaran entrar en la cocina, porque si veía material orgánico susceptible a ser comido, lo más probable es que se lo comiera. Aquí es donde el asunto se volvió turbio.

Según las palabras de Shirofuku, los dos criminales entraron en las cocinas de puntillas y siendo muy silenciosos. Sus figuras larguiruchas se mantuvieron a la sombra, esperando y entonces fue cuando Bokuto le entregó los laxantes a Yukie.

Evidentemente la idea fue de Kuroo Tetsuro, el gánster por excelencia. "Yo siempre soy un tipo encantador" le he oído decir, pero de eso nada, monada. Es el mal en persona, como esas expresiones del siglo pasado que a veces uso, y eso es francamente guay. Las expresiones no, la verdad pero da igual porque no estamos cuestionando mi mal gusto.

Pero esperad que os cuente como se desarrollaron los hechos de un modo… más clarificador, aunque de entrada no pueda ser así.

Supe de esto porque mientras ellos salían de las cocinas yo entraba. Tenía hambre y quería pillar algo, una manzana, una gelatina o…flanes. Les miré pasar con pasividad e indiferencia y me colé en la cocina.

—Yukie, Yukie, Yukie, Yukie — repetí su nombre varias veces cuando la vi centrada en la preparación de postres. Y encones supe que no había flanes para mí, porque los estaba haciendo ella. — ¿Sabías que eres la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida? ¿Sabías que has bajado de peso y se te ve delgadísima? ¿Me das algo de comer?

—Sí, lo sé, sí, lo sé y no— contestó rápidamente, como una guillotina cayendo sobre mi cuello y matándome de forma directa y sin piedad. — Vete a donde quiera que tengan que estar los lerdos como tú.

Y entonces vi que mantenía la mano derecha en su espalda. Observé las flaneras dispuestas en la mesa, con la leche mezclada con el polvo vainillado y ese color amarillento. Pensé en un instante en el caramelo en las bases de las flaneras y se me cayó la baba, pero enseguida volví a la realidad.

—¿Qué escondes ahí, Shirofuku? — arqueé las cejas al ver como se asustaba y entonces me lancé a placarla con un abrazo ladrón.

Lo cierto era que pensaba que guardaba el bote de caramelo, que seguramente quería zamparse ella sola, pero no. Me sorprendí al notar las pastillas en mi mano, mientras ella estaba bajo mi cuerpo. Si entraba alguien a saber que se pensaba, pero me daba un poco igual.

Me dejé caer a un lado y miré las pastillas mientras ella intentaba robármelas de vuelta.

—¡Mis laxantes! — grité y la cabeza de la manager guapa del Karasuno asomaba para mirarme un poco confundida. Creo que mis mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo y entonces noté los braos de Yukie rodearme en un abrazo.

—Shimizu-san, es que nos gusta el BDSM y es nuestra contraseña para parar — soltó Yukie haciéndome sentir aún más incómodo si cabe. Era una mentirosa demasiado buena, era horrible, la odiaba.— No se lo cuentes a nadie.

La morena sexy se sonrojó incomoda y tras apretar los labios y abrir un poco los ojos desapareció sin hacer preguntas. Ya podía olvidarme de ligármela algún día.

—¿Para qué los quieres? — le pregunté a la venerable mentirosa.

— Es un juego — dijo ella. Seguíamos sentados en el suelo y vi una cucaracha que se acercaba. Me levanté pensando que tener controlado a aquel animal salvaje podía ser interesante, una forma de forzar a hablar a Yukie si se negaba. Así que cogí un vaso de la encimera y atrapé al insecto dentro de este mientras le sonreía a mi compañera. — No me vas a increpar con eso.

—Ponme a prueba.

—Kuroo dijo que sería divertido poner un flan con laxantes — dijo mientras se levantaba.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz.

—Ponle los laxantes a Saru — dije casi de forma irreflexiva.

—No, es una ruleta rusa, es algo al azar — dijo ella negándose en rotundo.

Moví ligeramente el vaso en que había atrapado a la cucaracha zarandeándolo a modo de amenaza. Ella negó con la cabeza, quizá porque sabe que es imposible reformarme.

— Vamos Yuki-chan — dije poniendo voz melosa a la vez — Será más divertido si es Saru quien se come ese flan y nadie más lo va a saber.

Ella suspiró. En el fondo está un poco enamorada de mí, lo sé.

—Verás, yo te diré la remesa en la que estará el flan de la amistad y nada más — dijo al fin. —convences a Saru-kun diciéndole que en esos hay más caramelo y si tienes suerte él se pasará la noche cagando.

Y asumí que eso era lo máximo que iba a sacar así que liberé a mi amiga la cuca, para dejar el vaso en el fregadero.

—Está bien, Shirofuku, trato hecho — dije mirando el bote de caramelo escondido entre los botes de lavavajillas. Sabía que lo tenía escondido. — Pero me llevo esto.

Lo cogí y me marché de las cocinas a terminarme aquel bote yo solito en la azotea. Y todo transcurrió con completa y exhausta y aburrida realidad hasta la hora de la cena.

Sentando, durante la cena Lev se colocó al lado de Sarukui. Estaba muy pesado diciendo lo genial que él era, pero que solo era eso PESADO. Y entonces recordé el asunto de los flanes. Flanes dulces, flanes blandos, flanes explosivos. Quería que le tocara a Lev.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre Yukie me hizo una seña y me indicó la remesa de flanes de la amistad. La ruleta rusa había empezado y arrastré hasta allí a Sarukui y a Lev hasta allí. Examiné detalladamente a todas las personas que cogían aquellos flanes y evidentemente yo cogí uno de otra remesa, la más alejada, para evitar confusiones. De hecho Saru pensó que estaba paranoico otra vez, a veces me pasa que me pongo un poco idiota, pero interpreté bien mi papel.

Nos sentamos y miré con placer como Yamato y Lev se comían aquellos flanes. Y de hecho casi hasta me supo un poquito mal. Pero solo un poquito, por eso de pensar en los retortijones que iban a sufrir y lo mal que iban a dormir. Que tonto soy ¿eh?

Después de media hora me di cuenta de mi error. Uno no puede fiarse nunca de una sabandija y menos de una como Shirofuku.

El dolor de estómago empezó a doblarme antes de irme a la cama, por no hablar de los gases y solo podía retorcerme mientras corría hasta el baño. Atestado de personas queriendo bañarse, y con una cola enorme. Y los odie, los odie a todos con tanta intensidad que no podía aguantarme. Aún tengo pesadillas con la cara de Yukie al verme colarme en el baño de las chicas donde no había cola, sentándome en el baño y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Podía oir las risas de Bokuto y Kuroo en la puerta, sabiendo que eran mis sesos los que se habían desparramado y ellos se iban con la pasta. Y hacía un rato yo cruzaba los dedos para que le tocara a Saru…

—Ya sabes, Komi, quien siembra tormentas recoge tempestades — dijo Yukie saliendo del baño.

Creo que lloré de rabia. Pensé en vengarme, pero si lo pensaba con cautela, ella no me había señalado el flan afectado… ¿O eran más flanes los que llevaban laxantes? Se ve que sí, porque al acomodador de primero del Karasuno también le pasó lo mismo, y a Kazutaka de Shinzen… Así que por una vez asumí que era culpa mía. Por darle los puñeteros laxantes a Bokuto sin pensar para qué los querría.


End file.
